elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Elven Maiden
(PC edition, with patch) I got this quest and got the journal entry saying where it was, but I was busy doing other things and neglected to steal the bust (I actually entered the temple (but not the crypt), read the UESP walkthrough, and purposely avoided getting the bust because I wanted to face neither the guard or the ghost at the time). But when I returned to the Waterfront after some time, all the guards were asking me if I knew where Armand was hiding. Methredhel came up to me and told me that I had to frame somebody. I haven't explored the quest further, so I don't know if I screwed it up. All I know is that I still don't have the bust and having a guard ask where Armand is ever 6 seconds is annoying. Does anyone know anything about this glitch? Bug I think this is a bug, as when i went in to the chapel undercroft, the person saw me, but they did nothing. I then went to get the bust, and i looted the tomb, but no ghost came out like it says in the walkthrough. I dont know what caused it but it sure did make me happy. Bug (Xbox 360) I up to the part of the quest when you go back and talk to him and he's not there i did the whole quest but i cant talk to him. There is also a new bug that when Lex is about to open the traitor's cupboard, the game freezes, on my xbox, at least. armand when you go back to talk to armand at the end he isnt there any help? Armand is Missing? Okay, so, before I even joined the Thieves Guild, I made five items give 20% Chameleon, which I think may have something to do with this. Anyway, after receiving the quest, I went to Cheydinhal and entered the area with the Bust while wearing all five Chameleon items (for a 100% Chameleon effect). The guard didn't notice me, of course, and I didn't bother openeing the coffin because the Ghost didn't know I was there, either. (I did it before and reloaded because of this bug) So, I went through the rest of the quest while completely cloaked, and after all of it, I waited until midnight for Armand to show up, and he never came. . . . So, I tried doing the quest (after stealing the Bust) with no Chameleon items on, thinking that was the problem. After getting to the point where I have to wait for Armand, he still didn't show up. I've tried waiting outside, waiting inside, sleeping inside, traveling to different areas with Fast Travel, (and probably some more things I'm forgetting) and he still hasn't shown up. I've tried checking his house and found that he is never inside it. I've waited/slept for several days, both inside and outside, and he still hasn't shown up. . . . I've even done a few other quests to pass the time, and he is still nowhere to be found. I see Methydral (or whatever the woman's name is that comes running up to you to tell you to go frame someone) walking around outside around midnight sometimes, and when I talk to her, she says she's busy, hinting at being busy on a Thieves' Guild quest. I'm not sure where she's getting them, since Armand is supposedly nowhere, but I don't know if that might help solve anything. Without Armand, I, obviously, can't finish the quest, and, therefore, can't progress through the Thieves' Guild, so I'd say this is a pretty large problem. . . . I'm not sure if it changes anything, but I still have the original, unpatched version of Oblivion. I'm not entirely inclined to patching anything, either, since I can't seem to find anything that I don't have to pay for, and many of the patches mentioned on this wiki aren't even available on Xbox Live. If anyone would mind telling me the path that Armand might be taking to return to the Garden/Waterfront, I would quite appreciate it because I may be able to find him stuck somewhere along the path, and I could probably just push him in the right direction, or something. If that isn't the case, then if anyone could direct me to any patches that would help me out (and that are free. . . .) I'd be willing to give them a shot; although, I'd really like to avoid that if possible. If any more information is required, feel free to reply, or something, to let me know, and I'll tell you what I can. Thanks for the help! Zogan (talk) 20:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm not sure why my post is being shown like that, but I don't know how to properly change it to where it's like a normal paragraph, so I'm sorry about that. Zogan (talk) 20:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) P.P.S. Oh, right. I'm on Xbox 360. I forgot to mention that. Heh. Zogan (talk) 20:55, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Armand still missing? Any progress on this bug? I too am playing on Xbox 360 and Armand is missing for me as well.Kidsisker (talk) 10:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC)kidsisker How I Triggered Armand! I was waiting for Armand in the Garden of Dareloth and it occurred to me that my presence in that area may be preventing Armand from being triggered. So, I reloaded a previous save from right after the cutscene and waited 24 hours down by the water, then fast traveled to the Arena and waited an hour. I then fast traveled back to the Waterfront and waited until 11:45 PM by the water and just walked around. I was soon overjoyed when I saw Armand and his torch heading for the Garden! My suggestion is to NOT wait in the Garden but wait elsewhere...fast traveling probably optional. GOOD LUCK! Kidsisker (talk) 11:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC)kidsisker